


Honest to God

by Destielgospel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunker Fic, Cas can't lie, Cursed Object, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, bottom!Dean, cas in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielgospel/pseuds/Destielgospel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a world where Dean got rid of the Mark of Cain magically and they're all living in the bunker happily. </p><p>Dean and Cas are cataloging artifacts found in the bunker when Cas gets cursed with an object forcing him to tell the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunters & rings

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to KP.

To say Cas was sexually frustrated would be the understatement of the century. He'd never even experienced the feeling of being "turned on," as humans would put it until he met Dean Winchester. Yes, the righteous man, with his soft green eyes and lips that were just begging to be kissed. He was practically going insane. 

Cas had showed up at the bunker approximately 4 weeks and 3 days ago. Throughout this time he'd seen Dean in nothing but his robe or a towel or a pair of jeans multiple times showing off his muscular back and perfectly sculpted upper body. It was like he was doing it on purpose. Cas could barely walk through the halls these days without seeing Dean and his jeans becoming embarrassingly tighter causing him to seek refuge in a book or cold shower. 

Finally, on a day to himself he resolved to spend an entire day in the library or his room away from Dean's perfect but incredibly frustrating half-naked states. However, he was interrupted when the man he was just trying to avoid for his sanity's sake asked him to look through a couple artifacts and objects Sam and him hadn't been able to identify in the bunker's basement. 

"Come on man, it'll only take a couple hours. And I'll try not to make it a waste of your time."  
"Dean I'm just now catching up on how different flowers' pollen can affect bee's behaviors," Cas refused.   
"Dude you can get back to the bee movie shit in a little bit. The book ain't goin anywhere."  
"Fine. Where are you documenting all of this information?" Cas asked.   
"Oh well we've made kind of like a database for all that we've learned here. We're working on getting all of the files and information the Men of Letters had online to where they can't be deleted and so other hunters can access the information. I don't know, Charlie's handled most of the logistics, me and Sam just mostly do the typing," Dean explained.   
"Hmm. That's not a bad concept. Charlie is rather intelligent. This could mean that even if the bunker was compromised, the information and knowledge inside of it would not be lost," Cas remarked. 

Humans puzzled him at first but he could see why his Father had wanted him to love their inventive minds. While he had fallen in love with humanity through one man, that man gave him new reasons to love the mortal creatures every day. They were all definitely flawed but in times like these he hoped they still wanted to help each other by the end of the day. He knew it was what his Father would have wanted. 

"Yeah I guess it feels good knowing this could help hunters now and hunters far into the future. Maybe they won't need angels to take them back in time like we did," Dean laughed.   
"Those situations always did always go wrong," Cas sighed.   
"Hey it wasn't ever your fault though. I fucked up an awful lot going back in time," Dean retorted.   
"The situations causing us to go back in time was as you say "fucked up" as well I might add."

Cas watched as Dean nodded his head in agreement. He followed Dean down the stairs to the basement, failing to not stare at his ass in a pair of his tighter jeans, and saw shelves of various items, some he started to recognize. If he was being honest, he was excited to be a part of this. He'd failed his family and the Winchesters countless times in the past years and just wanted to contribute to something good again. While this was a small accomplishment, his knowledge was something that could be relied upon and used for years. That was at least a start to letting this feeling of guilt for his past pass. 

"So I guess we'll just go down the shelves and see if you can recognize anything. If it's got a number attached to it, we've already gotten it," Dean explained. 

Cas began examining objects and telling Dean the names and how they could he used. He identified the Phaistos Disk, the Shroud of Turin, the Dropa Stones, and various other items. Throughout the process him and Dean were able to comfortably talk like they hadn't in months with him having the Mark. It felt like he was falling in love with the righteous man all over again as he learned of all the ways Dean enjoyed the aspects of domesticity the bunker brought. Dean could cook now, practice his different guns in the firing range, and actually had a TV bigger than a microwave he could watch television on. Cas had never thought about the ways in which he enjoyed a more domestic life but Dean finally being content with his surroundings and himself may have been better than anything the bunker could give him. 

"Alright we've gotten about half of them so it's time for a break for a beer for me," Dean said.   
Looking at Dean's clock on his computer he realized it had already been 2 hours.   
"Can I get you anything?" Dean asked.   
"No thank you, Dean. I'll stay down here and try to gather what we have left to document," Cas replied.

He released a breath he'd been holding and tried to not feel like a high schooler getting butterflies over their crush actually acknowledging them. Dean had seemed like he was touching Cas more than usual the past two hours and had even caught him staring at his ass a couple times like he's done countless times. Every time Dean's hand left his skin, it was like he was anxiously awaiting the next blissful moment he would feel Dean's calloused hands anywhere on him. He desperately wanted to know if Dean reciprocated his feelings but ruining the friendship he had just truly gotten back after Dean losing the Mark would be too much to bear on Cas right now. 

He wondered all this as he continued to walk through the basement and examine items that he might be familiar with that didn't already have numbers on them. While doing this, a rather large, silver box that looked very much like a hex box caught his eye. He'd never had an object in a hex box affect him before so he figured he could potentially identify another item while saving Sam and Dean the trouble of opening the box. He opened it and found a small golden ring that looked like a lighting bolt pattern repeating over and over. Thinking he was immune to whatever power the piece of jewelry held, Cas curiously slipped the ring on.

Just as he was examining the ring on his finger he heard Dean coming down the stairs. Quickly, he slipped the ring off and returned it to its box. While he was sure the ring would not affect him he didn't need Dean to lecture him on the dangers of hex boxes. 

"Hey Cas, what are you looking at?" Dean asked, walking up behind him.   
"It's a ring that looks to be designed using lightning bolts. It's quite interesting, I just put it on," Cas replied without thinking. 

Cas inhaled sharply and quickly shut his mouth, astounded by the forcefulness of the words that had just come out of his mouth. He hadn't even meant to tell Dean about the ring or that he had put it on. Instantly, he knew something was wrong.


	2. Sancus & sex

Wait Cas are you telling me you opened a hex box?"  
"Yes Dean," he replied with the same feeling of his words being forced.  
"Don't tell me I have to tell a freakin angel why one shouldn't open a hex box and why one shouldn't touch whatever's in the freakin hex box," Dean argued.   
"Dean I do not need a lecture right now, something is very wrong," Cas replied. 

"What is it? What happened?" Dean exclaimed as turned Cas around, forcing him to face him. If Cas wouldn't have been a bit preoccupied with the fact that he can't lie, Cas would've felt the familiar rush of the older Winchester having his hands on him. Right now, he was a bit worried that he would admit his secret of his affection for Dean while under whatever spell this was. 

"I can't lie, Dean," Cas answered.   
"Wait, what?"  
"I cannot lie. Any question you ask the words that come out are forced to be the truth," Cas responded.   
"Alright let's just take a second here, test this out. I'll ask a couple questions and just try to lie, okay?" Dean suggested.   
"Dean I don't need testing I know what's happening. I didn't mean to tell you I put the ring on and I did. I had no other choice but to tell you the truth," Cas remarked.   
"Okay well I've never seen that ring before so let's just go get Sam and we'll figure this out."

He followed Dean up to the bunker's living room where Sam was on his computer typing away at something. He'd never felt this anxious before, he was worried about every question that might come out of the Winchesters' mouths. And fixing curses were never easy and he wasn't looking forward to whatever he was going to have to do to lift the curse. As an angel, he'd never felt like this. 

"So Sammy, Cas here decided it was a good idea to open a hex box and put on this lighting bolt gold ring thing and now he can't lie to us," Dean explained.   
"Wait, what?" Sam asked.   
"I opened the hex box because objects inside them normally and have never affected me before. I was trying to identify the object to save you both the trouble so I put the ring on and now I physically cannot lie even if I wanted to," Cas explained quickly.   
"Let me see this ring," Sam said as he began walking towards the basement. 

After examining the ring and a bit of research Sam finally realized where the ring had come from. 

"It's the Ring of Sancus. He's one of the Greek gods of honesty and he created it because he was so tired of all of the Greek gods lying to each other. He wanted to create something that would cause humans to not create the same problems with dishonesty that the gods had. He thought it was their only real weakness. So if a person was completely honest in their life and had no secrets, the ring would just be a ring to them."  
"Okay so how do we lift the curse?" Dean asked.   
"Well the person has to tell their deepest secret to the person they want to hear it the least. Sancus thought that would've solved a lot of the Greek gods' problems, if they would've told the truth to the people who it mattered to," Sam elaborated.   
"Well this guy obviously has no clue what it's like to be human," Dean said. 

Meanwhile, if Cas was a human he was sure his heart would have stopped. He knew his only deep secret was his love for the older Winchester and the thought of telling him the truth made him almost want to just tell the truth for the rest of his life. Overcome with fear and nerves, Cas quickly left the room while Dean and Sam were preoccupied with their conversation and locked himself in his room. 

"So Cas, who have you gotta go spill the beans to?" Dean turned to ask but saw that the angel had left the room.   
Cas heard someone knock on the door and then the sound of Dean's voice trying to get Cas to let him in.   
"Hey what's the big deal Cas? You can tell me the secret before you go tell the other person. It might make it easier," Dean reasoned.   
"No Dean that would make everything worse." Cas denied.   
"Dude you can tell me anything."  
"Not this okay," Cas said.   
"Dammit Cas why can't you tell me? I thought you trusted me," Dean argued.   
"Because this is about you Dean," Cas yelled from inside his room. 

He didn't know what to do with Dean's silence. He knew he had to tell him eventually but he wanted planning, he wanted to make Dean feel loved and now he can only tell him through a stupid curse. If he was ever going to tell Dean, he didn't want it to be like this, unplanned and messy. But then again maybe being forced like this meant he couldn't hide under his insecurities and his feelings could finally be out in the open to either be requited or rejected. 

"Look, Cas," Dean started quietly. "If you want to tell me hate me or don't trust me after all this Mark of Cain stuff, I can take it. It's fine."

Cas couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Dean ever think he hated him? He loved him. More than anything in the world. He got up to unlock the door mad braced himself for the conversation that could change everything. 

"Dean please come in," Cas said. 

Dean sat on his bed as Cas stood with his back to Dean. He didn't know if he could take the look on the other man's face as he told him. 

"Dean the secret I must tell you is definitely not that I secretly hate you or do not trust you. I cannot imagine a reality in which either of those could ever be true."  
He thought he heard Dean let out a sigh.   
"So what is it? Usually the sooner you lift these curse things the better," Dean said.   
"I could never hate you Dean, because I am as you would say, in love with you."

Cas turned around slowly to see Dean's surprised face. Cas could almost feel the curse me lifted and the strain on his voice stop. Now he just had to worry about his best friend rejecting him. 

"Cas I'd ask of you were lying but I know you can't."

With this Dean swiftly got up from Cas' bed, walked up to him, cupped his face and kissed him within an inch of his life. Cas couldn't breathe and he couldn't take all of the sensations at once. Dean's soft lips he'd dreamed about so many times finally on his, Dean's hands on the nape of his neck, the closeness of Dean in general. It was all Dean, Dean, Dean. He couldn't get enough. After taking a second to process all of this, he wrapped his hands around Dean's waist and proceeded to kiss Dean back. 

He heard Dean's groan as he ran his tongue over the older Winchester's bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. Cas felt Dean push his tongue inside his mouth as Cas pulled Dean closer, desperate to feel every part of him he physically could. He was already half hard and his skin begged for Dean to touch him. Dean pushed Cas to the bed, their lips separating but still drunk of just feeling each other's breath on skin. Dean pulled Cas' coat off before laying him down and proceeding to fuck the angel's mouth with his tongue. 

Cas only stopped kissing Dean in order to get his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. Dean reciprocated by wrestling the buttons of Cas' shirt, finally pulling it off. 

"Is this okay Cas, please tell me this is okay," Dean pleaded.   
"Yes Dean, please."

Cas ground his erection against Dean's, feeling how hard the other man was. He felt Dean's lips leave his and then felt them on his neck as Dean sucked at his skin. Cas couldn't have stopped his moan. He scratched his nails down Dean's back and thrust his hips against Dean's. Dean continued his kissing down Cas' chest and stomach as he unbuttoned Cas' pants and slipped them off. He saw the stains of precome tinting his underwear and tongued at the angel's cock through the fabric. 

Cas thrust his hips up, begging for more of Dean's mouth or hands or anything. Dean pulled Cas' underwear down, locked eyes with Cas and sucked the tip into his mouth. 

"Dean, Dean please," Cas cried.   
Dean pulled up from Cas' cock causing Cas to push his hips up once again, begging for the heat of Dean's mouth to engulf his cock again.   
"What is it you want, angel?" Dean murmured.   
"You know what I want," Cas growled.   
"Yes, yes I do. But I wanna hear you say it," Dean said as he licked down Cas' cock.   
"Please Dean. Please put your beautiful lips to good use and suck my cock," Cas begged. 

Dean smirked and sucked Cas down and back up, swirling his tongue around the tip. He continued to bob his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks each time. He added his hand at the base of Cas cock and fondled Cas' balls as he continued. Cas couldn't catch his breath and held onto the sheets for dear life. He was trembling as Dean repeatedly sucked him down and the room was filled with the sounds of Cas' non-stop moans and cries of Dean's name. Dean popped off Cas' cock and straddled Cas's hips as he leaned his head down to Cas' ear. Cas' breath hitched as he felt Dean's breathe tickle his ear. 

"It's my turn to beg now Cas. Will you please, please fuck me? I've been dreaming of your cock for years." Dean whispered. 

Cas bit back a moan at Dean's words as his hands flew to unbutton Dean's jeans. Dean slid off the bed to remove them and his underwear and laid back down as Cas grabbed his lube from his nightstand. 

"Well Cas I didn't know you'd be so prepared," Dean said.   
"I've had some choice dreams about your cock as well, Dean."  
Cas coated his fingers in the clear liquid and watched as Dean spread his legs.   
"Ready, love?" Cas asked.   
"Yes Cas, please," Dean answered. 

He watched Dean begin to fall apart as he inserted one finger into Dean. He gently thrust back in a couple times and then added a second finger. He took his time as he fucked Dean with his fingers and scissor them inside him. Dean cried out Cas' name and responded to Cas' fingers with a string of moans. After a couple of minutes, Cas added a third finger as Dean arched his back in response. 

"Please Cas, fuck me. Please, I'm ready just fuck me," Dean pleaded.   
After making sure Dean had adjusted to the increase of fingers, he slipped his fingers out and spread lube over the length of his cock. Dean spread his legs wider as Cas lined up his cock with Dean's entrance. Dean held his breath as he felt Cas's cock inside him for the first time. He released it as Cas bottomed out and saw the look of bliss on Cas' face. Cas held his position to make sure he wouldn't hurt the hunter beneath him and then slowly began to move. 

Cas set a steady pace of fucking into Dean, their moans increasing with every thrust. Dean cried out as Cas hit his prostate, digging his fingers into Cas' back mad wrapping his legs around his waist. 

"Right there, Cas, right there, please," Dean rasped. 

Cas increased his pace and began snapping his hips harder as he moaned through his uneven breaths. Dean groaned every time Cas hit his prostate every few thrusts. 

"Fuck, Dean, you feel so good."

He knew he wasn't going to last long with Dean already sucking him off and it being his first time with him. He could already feel his orgasm approaching already and his thrusts were already becoming sporadic. 

"Dean, please, I'm close," Cas cried out.   
"Me too, Cas, oh fuck, Jesus Christ Cas more please more," Dean whimpered.   
"Dean, touch yourself," Cas said. 

Dean took his cock in his hand as he pushed his hips up, meeting Cas for each thrust. Their constant rhythm was lost as they lost themselves in each other and the sounds of their names in each other's mouths. They chased their climax clinging to each other. Cas finished first, feeling as if he was dissolving into pleasure. Dean followed directly after, shouting Cas' name, lost in the pleasure of his angel inside him and those blue eyes staring back at his green. They both came back to reality still tangled up in each other.

"You know Cas what you said. Your secret. If I'd have put that ring on, I'd have had to tell you the same thing," Dean said quietly.   
"I guess I wasn't all that cursed in the end, was I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & constructive criticism greatly encouraged. First time writing smut so if it wasn't well written feel free to let me know why.


End file.
